Chase
by DiffrentAintSoBad
Summary: Like Maximum Ride except this time It's not just a story. Theres no Erasers, No jeb, No wings, No 'school', Not 'just a story'. Theres Condors insteed and they each have a power and parents. they were just tooken away after a draw at school.


Chapter 1:

Since your reading this i might as well give you a heads up on whats going to be happening. you cant just stop reading this book when you started it. you would know to much already and they will come to find you. i can help you though because me and my friends that i call my family have been hidding from them. so we can help you. you just need to trust us.

I'm Alex and im 15 years old. i was taken from my family by these Condors. ( O.f ) Were they took me to was a place called the hospital. there i met Sky, Blade, Jewel, Ziggy and Star. they were taken like i was. but we arn't normal peope anymore and we never can be.

Confused? Here's how I can sum this up...have you ever read maximum ride? well the scientist have who turned us into this sure have. They got the idea from it and no thanks to James Patterson they had a "brilliant" Idea to test that out. And guess what happened?

6 kids out of the thousands made it out alive with powers. those 6 kids were us. we didn't have wings or anything becuase we escaped before they could put some on us. what they did to us you could never imagine... and trust me, i've read maximum ride before and wished i could be like Max

But i just have to warn you if your reading this book of what is happening to us and you wish you were like me...well be careful what you wish for. you just might get it.

'Cause this isn't a story anymore.

It's real life

it's a real chase.

_2 years ago..._

What a great way to spend a Saturday night. Pitch black, running through the woods from a bunch of people you don't even know. They were right. I shouldn't have tried to run...why couldn't I just stay with them? Have a normal life...what do they even want from me. I'm a normal 13 year old girl that goes to a normal school in NewYork. I have a mom. A dad and a younger sister. I have a few friends...like everyone else. Typically normal right? I guess I was wrong

I kept running as silent as i could, even though it was kind of hard with me running into trees every half mile... I could hear the sound of me breathing. As it almost floated with ever step I took. Tears were running down my cheeks. My hair now full with branches and leaves. I can do this...I can out run them. I just need to go to find someone to help me. They'll help me, why wouldn't they?

I could almost hear them behind me and i know I can't keep running It's no use, they would find me anyways I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I all i could focus on was my family. How helpless they were. I couldn't begin to imagine what they were doing to them and about to be doing to me.

THUMP

A face full of dirt, icing on top of the cake. I can't believe I tripped! Got to get up...got to get out of here. I was on my hands and knees out of breath looking around frantically for some way out of this mess.

get up...run away

you can do it

don't give up

too late...there here

All I could see as i looked up in fear was the outline of this man. He grinned, "Excellent" he said with a hopeful tune to his voice. I tried to stand up to run away from him. From whatever was happing. All of it...why couldn't I move?

ok...stay calm

make a plan

You'll be ok

I heard 2 or 3 people running from behind me but I kept my eyes at the man and tried to think. Tried to get up. As I started to get up and turn around two people grabbed me and pined my to the nearest tree faster than I could blink and got the air knocked out of me the next second.

You can fight them.

Just try.

Don't give up.

I couldn't fight.

I couldn't move.

The tall figured man next to me took something from his pocket and I didn't even need to look over at his face to know he had a grin on. Not any of the half-nice grins or anything. More like I'm-A-Evil-Super-Vilian-And-Your-Just-A-15-Year-Old-Girl-So-I-Can-Do-What-I-Want. Yeah a little creepy I can tell all that with out even looking at the guy but Oh well i guess

What was that though?

Before I could even start to imagine who these people where and what that was one of them was holding Something poked me in the neck...the man was holding a needle and he just injected something into me. They and let go of my arms that were pinned to the tree and I tried to stop the fall. My muscles wouldn't move so I couldn't do anything

I couldn't even feel the drop from the tree to the forest floor that i was now laying on. What did they just put into me? I started to black out and the last thing I saw was the first man walking up to me and murmured the words "Not that long now... good night...Alex"

And I was consumed in the darkness


End file.
